I thought you were my friend!
by MixkaRules18
Summary: This is the prequel to "A look into the Past." Rated M for reasons, details inside. This is Gaara/Naruto, and forced Sai/Naruto. Beta'd by Mrs. Padfoot X.


AN: So this isn't really a prequel, but in a way it is to "A look into the Past." It was briefly mentioned in Chapter 4 that Sai had his way with Naruto, and I decided to make expand it and into a story! So warning time. Warning: There is yaoi in here between Gaara/Naruto and Sai/Naruto, consensual at first, then it's not. It's Gaara/Naruto, and Sai/Naru, strong language, mentions of prostitution. Naruto and Gaara are 16 (Underage I guess? In my state age of consent is 16 but I don't know about other places) and Sai is 17. I don't own Naruto. On with the show!

* * *

*ringing*

The sound of the school bell snapped me out of my stupor. I gave a heavy sigh as I packed my school bag. For those of you who don't know, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm sixteen years old. I go to Konoha High School, and unlike most children, I actually enjoy school. I wasn't the best student but I enjoyed it because I was free from my bastard of a foster father. I didn't have to sell my body just so I could have money to eat and I got to see my best friend, Sai Yamanaka who was one year older than me, everyday. School was perfect.

I growled in frustration when I saw that it was 2:45, I had wasted too much time packing my stuff up and now I was going to be late for 'work'. I truly hated the man I worked for, his name was Orochimaru and he was truly a bastard. He loved to 'test' his younger boys sometimes after they're done working. 'Testing' meant that he would take us into the nearest bedroom and fuck us senseless until we begged for mercy. It was clear that he had favorites, though. More often than not, he would take Deidara- an older blond friend of mine who was about three years my elder that had been working at the house since he was fourteen, or myself.

I shook my head at the thought, I just had to get through today, tomorrow I had the day off and I was looking forward to it. As I made my way down the halls, Sai exited his classroom and stopped me, "Hey Naruto, what's up your ass? You look upset."

I sighed, while Sai was my best friend, he was quite annoying at times. He was very rude and blunt most of the time and he never seemed to know when to let a subject drop. On the other hand, Sai was very attractive: beautiful black hair and eyes, pale, tall, lean, the list goes on. There was two things that gave me the creeps though; his eyes never showed any emotion, neither did his smile. It was somewhat weird but I usually brushed it off. Sai was like me, he didn't have the best time growing up either and from what little he told me; I had it good compared to him.

I just shrugged my shoulder, "There's nothing up my ass Sai, I just need to get out of here quick, ya know. I have a load of homework to do and I just want to finish it."

He gave me one of his emotionless smiles, "Oh really? That's too bad, I was really hoping that we could hang out at my place today."

I blushed slightly; another thing about Sai. He is gay, I'm gay, we came out to each other at the same time; this lead to awkward situations. I figured out rather quickly that I had a huge crush on him and I had a feeling that he knew it. Why? He was always inviting me to hangout at his house, the few times that I could it always ended the same. I would end up with a raging hard on while he looked like the cat the ate the canary.

I cleared my throat, "Maybe tomorrow Sai. I really can't today, please understand."

His smile dropped and was replaced with a neutral expression, "Sure Naruto. I guess I'll see you later."

With that, he walked away from me. I sighed in relief, while I hated lying to my friend, no one could know that I worked at a whore-house. I checked my watch once again. I muttered a "Fuck!" under my breath and ran out of the school. I had a thirty minute walk ahead of me and I'm expected at 3:15. I knew deep in my gut that I was going to get punished...

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

I groaned in agony as I made my way to the front door of the house. It was roughly eight o'clock at night, I had just got done with 'testing'. Orochimaru was furious that I was fifteen minutes late for work so he made sure to fuck me extra hard as punishment.

When I had my hand on the doorknob, I heard a nasally voice say, "Hey, Naruto! Leaving so early? It's not even midnight, un."

I let out a heavy sigh as I recognized Deidara's voice, I turned to face him and said, "I'm done for the night Dei, I don't have any customers lined up for the rest of the night, Daddy already tested me and I have a lot of homework to do for school. Right now, I don't even care about it I just want to go home and maybe sleep tonight."

Deidara snorted, "Well it seems kinda rude. Gaara has been looking around for you, he told me that he was upset that you're not spending as much time with him anymore due to school."

I felt myself flinch a little at the statement. Gaara, my...Boyfriend. We both just started working at the house not too long ago and both of us became friends rather quickly. Within weeks, I fell for him hard, he had beautiful red hair and jade green eyes that seemed to sparkle. Due to school and my weird feelings about Sai I guess I didn't notice that I was neglecting him. Dating in the whore-house wasn't exactly forbidden since we use protection no matter who the sex is with but I didn't want people to know about it. Deidara just seems to know everything about everyone.

I gave Deidara a look, "Is Gaara with a customer right now? I guess I can talk to him for a little while before I go home."

He shrugged and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his trousers, after lighting one up he said, "I'm pretty sure he's in his room right now. He has two days off since he had so many customers in over the weekend."

I gave him a quick nod and made my way to his room. I knocked rapidly on his door and smiled after Gaara opened up. He blinked at me and a small smile graced his pale face, "Hey Naru, it's nice to see you..."

I pecked his cheek, and said, "Hey Gaara, how are you?"

He let me in the room and I sat on the bed as he said, "I'm fine Naruto. Well, I mean I'm a little tired from Friday, Saturday and Sunday night but besides that I'm holding up okay."

I chuckled softly, "Yeah, shit I'm tired just from today. Orochimaru testing me was the worst."

Gaara gave me a pointed look, "He tested you again? That son of a bitch, this is like the fourth time this month!"

I pulled Gaara into my lap and kissed his cheek again, "Hey, it's not that bad. I mean, I don't enjoy it anymore than you do but we have to deal with it."

He growled slightly, "I don't like people touching what's mine. I despise the fact that we both work here, I'm only here because I have no where else to go. My parents are dead and my siblings got thrown in jail for a crime they didn't commit. I fucking hate it! Then I have to deal with you being busy all of the time with school or here! I don't want to deal with it anymore Naruto!"

I felt my eyes go wide, clearly he wasn't okay. I wrapped my arms around his shaking body and buried my face in the crook of his neck. I felt him go still and turn his head. I looked up at him and gave him a small smile, "I'm sorry Gaara. I know you hate it, I hate it as well but don't focus on that. Focus on this, what's happening right now. I'm here, with you, let's not get upset."

He sniffled and kissed my lips, hard. Before I knew what was happening, I found myself pinned to the bed with Gaara straddling my waist. He kept kissing me with a heated passion as he ran his hands up and down my sides. I whimpered slightly and kissed back with as much vigor. God I missed him, he was the one I should have been focusing on all this time. Not Sai, he was my friend, nothing more or less.

Gaara pulled away panting slightly, he smiled down at me and said, "You know, it's been a while since we..."

He trailed off, a faint blush dusted his pale face. While he was the 'man' in the relationship, he still could be as adorable as a virgin girl. I grinned up at him, "Yeah I know, do you want to? I'm a little sore because of Orochimaru but if you're not too rough I'll be okay."

He gave me a nod and removed his shirt. He barely gave me any time to do the same before he pounced on me again. This time he paid more attention to my neck, placing sloppy kisses and nips all around it. He kissed his way down my chest and stopped at the edge of my trouser. He looked up at me and gave a somewhat cocky grin before pulling them down to my knees.

I shivered as my hard member was exposed to the cool air. Next thing I knew I felt a warm heat all around my member. I moaned loudly and bucked my hips up in Gaara's mouth. I glanced down at him and saw him glare at me. He held my hips down and continued to suck me off. I tangled my hands in his hair as he moved up and down. After a few minutes, I whined and said, "G-Gaara, I'm about to cum!"

Without warning he pulled off, I groaned and fell back against the pillows, "Gaara why? I was so close!"

He made his way back up to my face and kissed me softly before saying, "I want you to come with me, not before me."

I sighed and tugged at his pants, "Well hurry up and take these off! I want you so much."

He complied to my request and soon I was on my hands and knees with Gaara preparing my entrance. When he finally finished I heard the sound of a condom packet being torn open, and within a moment he was inside of me. He waited a little bit before setting a somewhat hard and fast pace.

I moaned loudly as he continued to slam into me. The bed was slamming into the headboard due to the force of his thrusts. I cried out as Gaara nailed my hidden spot and said, "Again! Please Gaara again!"

I heard him chuckle behind me and he continued to hit that spot with every single thrust. I could feel my climax coming, I tried to warn Gaara but nothing came out but a shout of his name as a particularly hard thrust sent me over the edge. I clamped down on him and I heard him groan while he rode out his own orgasm.

When Gaara pulled out and laid next to me I couldn't do anything but pant hard. I heard the condom hit the trashcan and felt him wrap his arms around my waist. He kissed the back of my neck and said, "That was amazing Naruto. How are you feeling?"

I turned around in his embraced and pecked his lips before saying, "I'm fine, I might limp a little at school tomorrow but besides that I'm great."

He gave me a smile and said, "Good. Maybe that one guy you told me about will quit hitting on you."

I frowned slightly and gave him a look, "First off, Sai is my best friend, second; he's not always hitting on me. He likes to joke at times but it doesn't mean anything. Plus, maybe if you actually attended school with me then he might get the hint and he'll 'quit hitting on me'."

He glared at me, "We're not discussing this again Naruto. You know how I feel about it."

This was one of our biggest problem as a couple. We were the same age but Gaara never went to school. He told me when we first met that his siblings home-schooled him before they got arrested when he was fifteen. When he came to the house I talked to him about enrolling in Konoha but he refused. He always said that he didn't want to worry about the hassle of selling his body and doing junior year level school work.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine Gaara, I'll drop it. Still, it would be fun to have you there...Sai is good company but he's not you."

Plus if Gaara were there then maybe I would stop having a crush on Sai. I only get to see Gaara for maybe a couple hours at the most during the week but with Sai, I get to see him everyday. I just wished I could stop having all of these feelings.

Gaara poked me, "Hey, what are you spacing off about?"

I shrugged and snuggled into his chest, "Nothing important Gaara, I'm just thinking. I wish I could spend the night with you but my foster father wouldn't be happy about that..."

He sighed heavily, "I wish you could as well. Especially since you're so warm."

He buried his face in my hair and sighed in content. I ran my hand up and down his arm. We didn't say anything else, we just laid there in each others arms. Eventually I had to go home, what awaited me there is something I'd rather not discuss but that wasn't the worst part. The worst part is what happened the next day...

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

I walked into my first hour art class with a slight limp in my step. I sat down in my usual seat next to Sai and smiled at him, "Good morning Sai."

He looked over at me and gave one of his weird smiles, "Hey Naruto, what's up?"

I shrugged to myself, ignoring the butterflies in my stomach I said, "Nothing really. I was just gonna tell you that I'm free this afternoon and if I don't have too much homework, we could hang out after school."

I knew I shouldn't have offered but part of me objected and wanted to spend time with him. I knew that I should be spending my day off work with Gaara but I just had to know.

He gave me a nod, "Yeah, that sounds good Naruto. I've actually been meaning to talk to you about something but you've been so busy lately I haven't had the chance."

I blinked at him in confusion, "What is it?"

He just gave me another smile, "This isn't the place to discuss it. I'll tell you later, promise."

With that we were forced to be quiet. Later that day I got a phone call at lunch from Orochimaru. He informed me that Deidara caught some type of bug from some dip-shit client last night and he needed me to fill in for him. I wanted to argue with him but I was afraid of the punishment I would get from the cruel man. I reluctantly agreed and, with much remorse, told Sai that our talk would have to wait. He didn't seem outwardly upset, although it was always hard to tell with him. The only solace I could take in the situation was that I would be able to see Gaara...Hopefully...

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

I was annoyed when I left the whore-house later that evening. I didn't get to see Gaara much since I was super busy with my usual customers and Deidara's and I absolutely had to get home. My foster father left a voice mail on my phone earlier demanding that I need to be home by six o'clock. It was currently five twenty in the afternoon, I didn't have a extremely far walk but far enough that I needed to get moving.

I had barely walked away from the front step of the house when I heard, "Well well, this certainly confirms my theory."

I froze in my tracks as I recognized the voice. It was Sai! I slowly turned around and saw the raven haired teen standing there. I gulped audibly, "Wh-What do you mean Sai?"

He snorted, "I've been thinking about it for about two months now that you were up to something that was just wrong and now my thoughts have been confirmed. While this house isn't the biggest one in the city; it's still an extremely popular brothel for gay men. I've been watching you for a while now; every time you ditched me for 'something important', I would follow you to see where you've been going. It hurt my feelings, you know, that you would lie to your best friend like this. I thought that once we came out to each other that we were done with secrets."

I looked away from him and said, "I'm sorry Sai. I just couldn't tell you about this. You don't understand, I have to work here. It's the only high paying job a teenager can get, my fucking foster father doesn't buy me anything! Food, water, clothes, my phone; everything I have has been bought by me!"

He approached me and grabbed my chin so I would be forced to look at him. I gasped softly when I finally saw emotion in those eyes, expect it wasn't something like sympathy, the emotion that shown in those eyes had malevolent glint to them. I pushed myself away from Sai, "What are you trying to do!"

He chuckled darkly, "I've wanted you for a long time Naruto. Why do you think I've asked you to come over so many times? I want to fuck that pretty little ass of yours and make you scream my name over and over again."

As childish as the thought was, I couldn't help but ask, "Y-You mean you like me?"

He snorted, "No I don't. I mean sure as a friend but I don't harbor romantic feelings towards you. I just want to fuck you, nothing more nothing less. I wanted to have you as a fuck buddy until I got tired of you and then we could end it."

I felt anger surge within my body, how could I be so stupid! I thought I actually liked this guy more than my boyfriend but no. He's just like the fucking scum that visited the house! I snarled at him, "Well like hell that's going to happen! Fuck you Sai! I thought you were my friend but you're not! A friend wouldn't want to do this to me!"

He gave a fake smile, "Well Naruto, you don't really have a choice in the matter anymore."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "What are you getting at, bastard?"

He pulled out his phone, I saw him dial "911", he said, "Because I still want to fuck you, if you don't cooperate I'll just let the authorities know about this place so you and everyone who works here gets shut down. Maybe I'll let the school system know as well so you get expelled, then I'll tell everyone and anyone who'll listen to me about you so you're reputation will be ruined."

I growled, "Fuck off! You don't have the guts."

His smiled widened, I saw his thumb pressed down on the button. My stomach dropped, I couldn't let this happen! I couldn't let myself, Gaara, and Deidara get thrown in jail! I shouted, "No wait! I-I'll do it..."

He ended the call before anyone picked up. He slid the device in his pocket and reached out to grab my wrist. He dragged me into a narrow alley mostly hidden from plain sight. Sai shoved me against the wall and looked down at me before saying, "That's a good little slut. Let's start off simple, on your knees."

I begrudgingly got down on my knees, he unzipped his pants and pulled his hard cock out. He tapped it against my lips, "Open your mouth Naruto. Show me how good you suck cock."

I growled and opened my mouth up. Without warning he slammed his cock down my throat. It took every ounce of control I have to not gag and bite down on him. I tried to suck him off the best I could with him violently fucking my face.

This went on for a few minutes, he was moaning softly and gripping my hair tightly, soon he forced me off his dick. After making me stand up, he yanked down my pants and forced me to turn around. Spreading my legs slightly, he pressed up against me and said, "Now you're going to take my thick cock-" He reached between me and the wall to feel my hard member, "Well it seems like you're hard Naruto. Your dick is so small it's almost hard to tell."

I shouted, "Fuck yo-!"

He slammed into me without warning, luckily, I was still prepared from earlier or it would have hurt a whole lot more than it already did. I cried out and he covered my mouth with one hand as he ruthlessly slammed into me. I started to actually cry as he had his way with me. I couldn't help but think about how stupid I was for thinking about liking this guy over Gaara. Gaara wouldn't have done this to me, he would make love to me and whisper sweet nothings in my ear. Not violently fuck me into a wall.

I could tell that Sai was inexperience and a virgin to boot. I heard his pants change slightly, signaling he was close. He released my mouth so he could grab my hips and slam into me harder than before. I tried to say, "S-Sai! P-please don't c-come in me!"

It came out garbled but surprisingly, he obeyed my request. A moment later I felt something warm and sticky hit my backside. Sai let out a long groan and rested his body on top of mine. I snarled, "Get. Off. Now!"

He managed to push away from myself and buttoned up his pants, "Thanks Naruto. See you at school tomorrow."

He tried to walk away but something inside of me broke. I grabbed his arm and jerked him back. Catching him off guard, I punched him as hard as I could in the face. He hit the ground with a 'thud'. I smirked to myself but my triumph was short lived. I still needed to make it home and what awaited me was truly horrible...

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

I arrived to school the next day with six bandages on my face, three on each cheek. Thanks to Sai I was late coming home and my foster father decided to rape me. He also deemed that I need more than that, so he sliced my face up. I knew the cuts were going to scar but I was more focused on getting revenge on the person who caused that shit to happen in the first place. Sai.

I made my way into my art class and sat down next to Sai. He tried to talk to me but I just ignored him, my plan was into action. I was going to come out on top this time.

The school day slowly went by, around third hour I heard that Sai got called out of class and by my last class period everyone was talking about how he got arrested for rape. I smiled to myself when I heard the news. I had made an anonymous report to the police last night that Sai had raped a younger man last night. I knew that Orochimaru kept a security camera out in the alley. It was to ensure that the boys wouldn't take any other customers out there so they could keep the money for themselves. I told him what happened to me and he was furious. He sent Haku, the most innocent looking boy at the house, down to the station to give them the footage.

The footage luckily didn't show my face, it just showed Sai raping the boy, and it had audio so all of my cries and protests were heard. More than likely it wasn't enough to earn him jail time but it was enough to ruin him. I never saw him again at school and that was good enough for me.

As the rest of my school life went by things got better and worse. I left my foster father's house. I heard that he was trying to find me but I didn't give a damn. I lived at the whore-house with the rest of the boys. By my senior year Gaara and I had broken up. I loved the redhead with all of my heart, but a new boy named Neji came and ruined it. The only bright side to that year was that Orochimaru retired and made me the new pimp. We had also hired two new boys name Shikamaru and Kiba, they were a little messed up like the rest of us but that's okay. While my boys and I may be messed up, they were still my friends. They weren't like Sai. They cared for me and two months later a new boy showed up who would change my life forever.

* * *

AN: So yeah that's the prequel! I hope you enjoyed it. Read and Review. Thanks to Mrs. Padfoot x for betaing this. Deidara's and Itachi's side story will be out real soon!


End file.
